This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for cleaning filters, and more particularly to a compressed air cleaning lance for cleaning V-pack filters, or the like, commonly used with air conditioning and off-road vehicle filters and the like. In the past, such filters have been found to be difficult to clean with conventional air guns because of the single point concentration and lack of accessibility to the interior of the V-pack type filter.
Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed at overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.